


This isn't supposed to happen

by Tea1810



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, Merthur - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, we know its canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea1810/pseuds/Tea1810
Summary: This isn't supposed to happen, Merlin shouldn't have to watch his friend die.





	This isn't supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad at summaries, but regardless I hope you enjoy.

* * *

This wasn’t what Merlin had expected at all. When he pictured this day, he had imagined it dark and gloomy. For the skies to open up, for the rain to be flooding down, for the winds to be at full force. But boy was he wrong, the sky was as clear as could be, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, everything looked so peaceful.Anything other than what he was feeling, no this isn’t what he had pictured when Arthur’s life hung in the balance, because of that stupid prophecy. 

 

His whole world was crumbling around him, his heart sinking into his stomach. He knew this was his destiny but… he always believed he had… just a little more time. But this was the cruel cards destiny had dealt for him. The weight of Arthur on his side was the only reminder that this was all real. That this was actually happening. 

 

They walked through the brush, the lake was so close and yet it was still so far, he knew that without the horses it was near impossible, but this was himand Arthur, they had gotten out of worse scrapes. He just had to keep believing and keep on walking, even if he had to carry Arthur the rest of the way, he would. Without hesitation. 

 

“Come on. We have to make it to the lake.” Merlin urged his king 

 

“Merlin…” Arthur gasps 

 

Merlin can feel as Arthur’s body gives and they both collapse to the ground, Merlin’s body cushioning Arthur’s fall. Arthur grasping Merlin’s hand in his own stroking the back of Merlin’s hand with his thumb. 

 

“Not without the horses.” he breathes heavily “We can’t, it’s too late. It’s too late.” 

 

Merlin closes his eyes and shakes his head, Arthur’s head tilted back slightly staring at his friend. 

 

“All your magic, Merlin, and you can’t save my life.” his voice thin and brittle not at all like Merlin was used to. 

 

“I can. I’m not going to lose you.” Merlin objected his voice small. 

 

Arthur weakly grabbed Merlin’s hand pulling it tighter over his body. 

 

“Just… just… hold me, please.” he whispered 

 

Merlin’s arms tightened a little at Arthur’s request, the king closed his eyes for a second enjoying the comfort of Merlin’s arms. 

 

“There’s… there’s… something I want to say.” Arthur coughed 

 

Merlin tried to ignore the spot of blood that appeared on his lips. Tried to ignore the wound on his king’s body. No matter how hard it was, he had to listen to every single word Arthur said, clinging to his words desperately. He wasn’t giving up, and neither could Arthur. 

 

“You’re not going to say goodbye.” Merlin ordered 

 

“No.” Arthur coughed “Merlin… everything you’ve done… I know now.” 

 

Arthur stared directly into Merlin’s eyes. Blue eyes looking into grey eyes. Merlin could feel the weight of Arthur’s gaze. 

 

“For me, for Camelot… for the kingdom you helped me build.” he whispered 

 

Merlin forced out a little chuckle, “You’d have done it without me.” 

 

Arthur smiled and chuckled too, his more strained “M…Maybe.” 

 

Arthur turned a little so he was looking at Merlin better, “I want to say… something I’ve never said to you before.” 

 

“What?” Merlin said his voice a breathy whisper 

 

“Thank you.” he said 

 

He clutched Merlin’s head with his hand, fingers carding through Merlin’s dark hair pulling him closer to Arthur’s lips, even as weak as he was his hand was still managing to tilt the wizards ear to his lips. 

 

“I love you.” Arthur confessed 

 

Merlin hiccupped trying to suppress the sob building in his body. For Arthur’s sake.

 

“I love…” he started 

 

He could see it, Arthur’s eyes glazing over, his lids half closed. His body going lax in Merlin’s arms. Merlin shook his body, panic taking over. 

 

“Arthur… Arthur… hey come on now.” he whispered tears blurring his vision 

 

“NO!Arthur, please.” 

 

“ARTHUR!” he shouts loudly 

 

Breaking the peace of the meadow around them, Merlin can barely hear the caw of birds flying away, he doesn’t notice the stillness in the air.Or the sun that is hiding behind the clouds.

 

“Stay with me.” he whispered “Arthur. No.” 

 

A loud guttural yell erupts from his lips. 

 

“Arthur!” 

 

The scream that follows, would forever be branded into his mind. He clings to Arthur’s body, his forehead pressed into Arthur’s. Tears are streaming down his face, he presses a wet kiss to the blonde’s forehead. 

 

“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd ‘hup’ anankes.” he roars loudly 

 

The dragon growl in the distance makes him reluctantly let go of Arthur and stand up. 

 

“Kilgharrah!” he commands 

 

The dragonlands in front of him, and even Merlin can see the sadness in the great beasts eyes. That perhaps he too believed that the prophecy wouldn’t come to pass.

 

“I would not have summoned you if there was any other choice.” he says

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. x


End file.
